<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Jealousy isn’t cute on you.” by Yuuki_Nyanmaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959342">“Jealousy isn’t cute on you.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru'>Yuuki_Nyanmaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Sho's birthday and Aiba couldn't believe that even on this day he had to worry over someone stealing his husband away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Jealousy isn’t cute on you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is the last day of Tanabata and so this is the last drabble. I would like to thank everyone who followed our drabbles and either left kudos or comments. Thank you very much! Also, a big thank you to my fellow trash-mate Holly, who once again wrote wonderful drabbles even if she had been really busy with her real life. It had been fun doing this collection for the second time ❤💚<br/>In Japan it's already the 25th so... Happy Birthday Sho-kun!!! ❤❤❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aiba climbed the stairs to their apartment in a hurry, afraid to be late. His boss decided to call a meeting right before he was going to leave, so he had to stick around his office longer than he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight was his lover’s birthday and they and their friends had agreed to celebrate at Sho’s and Aiba’s apartment. Usually, they would spend his birthday just the two of them, but since Ohno had just come back from Thailand, they had decided to gather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally arriving at the apartment, he got in and noticed the four pairs of shoes in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>genkan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As expected, Aiba was the last one to arrive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m home!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back!” he heard Jun greeting him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rushed to the open space kitchen, where Jun was at the stoves, Ohno was cutting some fish, and Nino was at the dining table playing with his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Nino remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got stuck in a meeting. Where’s Sho-chan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has just come back. He’s taking a shower,” replied Ohno, pointing to their bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and was ready to drop his coat on the nearby chair when something caught his eyes. In the middle of the table, there was a very beautiful bouquet of roses, red and blue, which looked like those expensive ones people used to buy for anniversaries. He drew in closer to check if there was a note or anything that could help him understand from whom it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since he found nothing, he thought that it could have been his friends who had gifted it to Sho, so he said, “Did you get it for him? This is very kind of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Nino said, raising his eyes from the screen, and when Aiba pointed at the flowers, he replied, “They’re from Sho’s junior. He gave him the roses before leaving work apparently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sho’s… junior?” he repeated, “Which one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess the </span>
  <em>
    <span>yakuza</span>
  </em>
  <span> one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohno-kun! He’s not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>yakuza</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stop!” Jun scolded him, slightly slapping the man’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He looks like one, though…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, they’re from Ueda?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His friends nodded and he crossed his arms as a sense of annoyance spread in him, “Isn’t he getting too carried away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others looked at him with furrowed eyebrows before bursting out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, he could have feelings for my Sho-chan and you’re here laughing!” he whined. Swiftly, he took his phone out of his pocket and opened Google.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing now?” Nino said, still laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m looking up the meaning of blue and red roses!” he explained, ignoring his friend rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue roses are often used to symbolize mystery or… attaining the impossible?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Ohno tilted his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is clearly a subtle love confession! He loves Sho but he can’t have him because I’m his husband!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aiba-kun, please—” Jun said but he couldn’t even finish his sentence because Aiba had already exited the kitchen in a hurry. “Where are you even going?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Short of breath, Aiba came back to the apartment. Proudly, he walked to the kitchen where his friends and a just-out-of-the-shower Sho were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sho-chan, happy birthday,” he told him, handing him a huge bouquet of 100 roses, red and white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aiba, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kouhaku</span>
  </em>
  <span> season has passed though,” Nino joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sho playfully smacked his head and took the flowers from Aiba’s hands. He looked at them and smiled widely, before grabbing him by his coat and pulling him in for a kiss, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re wonderful, right? Red represents my love and my passion, white is for my eternal loyalty. And count them, they’re not 10, they’re 100!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakurai nodded trying at his best to hold back a grin while looking for a place to put the roses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, they match well with our furniture. Unlike certain red and blue ones…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sho left the bouquet on the living room table while moving Ueda’s one to the desk at the corner of the room. Then, he walked up to Masaki and pecked his lips, “Jealousy isn’t cute on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lied, looking anywhere but him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sho chuckled before whispering to his ear, “However, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> exciting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, get a room you two,” Jun complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I still have to shower…” Masaki reasoned and faked to drag Sho with him. “I’ll come back in a minute,” he said then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved to the bedroom and started to undress without realizing that Sho had followed him. Before he could turn around, his husband hugged him from behind, “I love you, and we’re married because of our love. Even if someone else loved me, I would turn them down. As I’m sure you would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I just can’t help worrying that one day you will find someone better than me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That won’t happen, and you know why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aiba shook his head and finally turned around, pouting, “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because even if that person is better than you, they still won’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he smiled, content, and returned the hug, “If I were drunk, I would have cried for this.” He leaned in to kiss his man, holding him as tight as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Sho-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sho chuckled and pecked his lips before walking back to the dining room. As Aiba watched him walk away, he smiled to himself, already savoring the moment they would be alone tonight, and he could prove to him just how much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em> Kouhaku </em> is a year-end show of NHK, hosted every year on the 31st of December. Its colors are red and white, hence Nino's joke.<br/>Also, I've wanted to write this kind of thing for ages really. I just can't get enough of Aiba jealous of Ueda 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>